


Illustration for This Sweet Life

by procoffeinating



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Art, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 pictures + 1 gif for a truly beautiful story<3 Featuring mostly zen scenery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for This Sweet Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Sweet Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914518) by [northerntrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerntrash/pseuds/northerntrash). 



.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
